The Criminal's Story
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: The Criminal. Barely known, but he has familiar looks and an interesting backstory. Do you wish to discover what it is?


**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This chapter, as said on the tin, will explore The Criminal's background. Now, unlike The Expert's, this isn't necessarily sad, so this will not be a serious chapter; there will be comments. Read, enjoy (if you can) and review! Please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I would own rights to this show, if I were Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom. But I am not.**

When the pups returned to the Lookout, to their relief and surprise, no one had awoken. They checked every house, and even Ryder's room, but everyone was asleep. **[No one gets up without Chase? Now that's lazy.]**

"What's today; Sleep-In Day?" The Expert asked no one. **[Actually, when this chapter was released, the date was the 29th of June.]** Chase heard him and chuckled a little.

"No, I think it's because we didn't wake them up this morning," Chase pointed out. He barked out his megaphone and walked outside.

"Wake up everyone!" Chase yelled at the top of his voice. **[Chase's shout multiplied by the megaphone's amplifier equals morning time for everyone.]** The pups, despite all hearing the message, reacted in very different ways.

Skye jumped up and was wide awake already. Rocky got up rather lazily and scratched behind his bent ear. Zuma protested a little, but got up nonetheless. Rubble woke up, then promptly asked for breakfast. As for Marshall, he somnambulated out of his house, resulting in him tripping on a squeaky toy left out. **[I think those were all fairly typical. Were they?]**

"I'm good!" he quickly confirmed.

Then all of the pups looked at Chase.

"What is it, Chase?" Rocky questioned.

Chase turned to The Expert and was about to ask about The Criminal, but The Expert wasn't listening. **[Now, it wouldn't be right if the story was told without the pup whose story it is. Otherwise, they could be mad that someone gave away their life, so to speak. Plothole by Chase.]** He was focused on the path up the hill upon which the Lookout stood. And approaching them was a white figure, whom the PAW Patrol assumed was Rererangi, the albino New Zealand heading dog.

However, this dog was not like Rere. It seemed tired as it approached. **[That's not the biggest difference in the world.] **And it looked impossibly like a certain albino pup detective...

It was indeed The Criminal. **[That was really quickly done.]**

Chase couldn't believe how fast he had gotten out. They had just sent him to jail! How was he out already?

And the others, well, they just kept turning their heads from one white pup to the next. They thought they were seeing double. **But if that were the case, The Expert would have been running toward them too. ... Utterly unimportant information, but whatever.]**

The Expert, as usual, was blasé. **[He's a stoic and everything.]** He said, "Greetings and salutations. You're out a little early this time around. Why the quick escape?"

The Criminal simply shrugged. "I remembered that your PAW Patrol teammates here didn't meet me, so I thought I'd introduce myself before I go back to jail." **[He can talk surprisingly apathetically about going to jail.]** He took a small breath before continuing. "I already know their names. Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye; Chase was with you before you took me to jail," he stated, pointing to each pup in turn. **[This only makes me sure that The Criminal is a fan of the pups.]**

The Expert nodded. Then he turned to everyone and said, "Don't be so surprised. This isn't my twin brother." They seemed to snap out of their catatonia, except for Chase.

The Criminal spoke up too. "And Chase, I'll let you in on a little secret: The Expert once had to arrest me four times in a single day." **[What were you trying to do? I seriously don't know how that's even physically possible. And I wrote it!]**

"Want to break that record?" The Expert inquired as Chase relieved himself from his stupor.

"Maybe some other time," The Criminal responded, and his lookalike agreed wordlessly. "I kind of want to tell them my story." **[You did? How thematic.]**

"We were just about to begin that. Want to help tell it?" The Criminal grinned and nodded. "Good."

"But where - "

"Really, don't worry about who's here and who isn't here. Just talk." **[Those are going in the milestone stats. I'm not lying.]**

During that conversation, Chase was listening to them, and was surprised to find that The Criminal knew so much. But he quickly returned to his original position to listen to the two albino Bernese mountain dogs.

"What is your name?" asked The Expert for everyone else.

"You know I - " The Criminal began, but adjusted to suit the other pups. "I don't have one, but I am called The Criminal." **[Aside from his emotional expressions, he has a legitimate case of being The Expert's brother, in terms of bluntness.]**

The pups, sans Chase, gasped. They had no idea how their pup detective could have such friendly conversations with this pup criminal. **[Maybe because they're friends?]**

"The criminal what?" said Marshall, not fully understanding. **[Marshall is almost as stupid as I am. No hard feelings to Marshall lovers.]**

"No; just The Criminal. Nothing else."

"If you'we a cwiminal, why are you hewe and not in jail, dude?" Zuma questioned. **[Three options. Either he broke out, he was bailed out, or he did his time. The first is the most fun, so we'll use that.]**

"I escaped. That's all," he said nonchalantly.

"You escaped? How?" asked Zuma.

_I think the question is, how in five minutes?_ thought Chase, still not really believing. **[Yes, Chase. That is the question. Now if only someone had the answer.]**

"That's not important now," was the answer. **[Oh. So that's the answer.]**

"How do you two know each other?" Skye asked while motioning to both albinos.

"We met back when I was still working for the police force in the town two towns over. He had stolen some cash from a supermarket, and I caught him and took him to jail," The Expert interrupted.

"Yeah. And the next day, I visited him in the police headquarters. You should have seen the look on his face!" The Criminal said as he smiled. **[I can imagine what it looked like. I'm almost laughing right now!]**

"In all fairness, I wasn't a stoic back then."

"Doesn't make it any less funny." The Expert half-shrugged.

"Where are you from?" asked Chase, who sounded like he was going to die of impatience. **[Actually, many things will kill you before impatience. Dehydration, starvation, sunstroke, and the ever-present boredom.]**

The Criminal was about to delve into the story, but stopped and said, "Are you sure you want to hear it? It's really sad." **[No. I think I've had enough sadness to last me a month.]**

All the pups were just about to protest against more sadness when The Expert said, "Brass-faced liar. I already told them my story, and I believe that was sad enough, so don't make them worry about how sad your story is."

The Criminal faked a hurt emotion. "What? Why didn't you invite me?" he questioned. **[I would have said something here, but it's said on the next line anyway.]**

"Because you hadn't come here yet," The Expert said straightforwardly, to which The Criminal just grinned lopsidedly and said, "Touché." He then put on a serious face and began the story for the increasingly impatient pups.

"I never knew my parents. All I know is that my father died before I was born, and my mother when I was born. But let's not dwell on that topic for too long; there's still plenty to go. **[Great! I can't wait.]**

"I lived life as a stray - still am, but whatever - and I survived by finding, and on occasion stealing, food. That's when I discovered that I was a very sneaky pup. And it wasn't long until I began to resort more to stealing food.

"Soon, the idea came to me that I could steal money from others to make my life better. I got into criminal ways like that. **[Sounds like a selfish Robin Hood.]**

"I robbed quite a few stores before I met my compatriot. There was the one in Fairfeel, the one in Senburg, the one in Troi and the one in Peiro. That last one was a little bit tricky, and I had to go on the run from the cops. That run led me to that town where The Expert found me robbing that supermarket. **[So, you ran all that way? How, then, if you were tired only on the run from the station to the Lookout?]**

"When I was in prison, I felt so tired waiting for the sentence to end that I just decided to dash out when we were let out for exercise. Then I went to see The Expert. Like I said, when he saw me, his face was priceless; I actually fell over in laughter."

"That's when I rearrested him," The Expert cut in. "And rinse and repeat. However, each time he came in, he'd have a talk with me. I once asked him where he lived, and he said in a clearing in the forest surrounded by very tall trees and with soft grass in it. **[I feel as though I should point out that that was unnecessary info.]** And so our relationship grew, despite us never being outright friends."

"Yeah. Now, the day before he got fired," The Criminal continued, "he had sent me back to prison, and of course I escaped, but this time I decided to stay away for a while, to give him a small break from me. **[Sounds nice enough.]** But when I escaped again, he wasn't there. The other officers saw me and thought that I was him, and they chased me out. **[Well, I don't blame them. The Criminal looks just like The Expert.]** I didn't see him again for a long time.

"I had even tried to find him by robbing other stores, but that got me sent to jail a lot of times. **[I thought you said you were sneaky. How, then, were these amateur officers able to get you? ... That's actually a good question.]** I only learned that he was here in Adventure Bay yesterday night, and I wanted to see him again, so I escaped and came here.

"And that's why, Chase, I set him up for those thefts. If he got arrested, I'd go back to jail and see him there. But I knew he was too smart for that to happen, so I waited for him near the clearing. **[Smart guy. He knows his stuff.]** Chase nodded in understanding.

"Then he found me and took me back to jail, but I realised that I still hadn't introduced myself to you pups. And so I broke out and ran here to do just that. These events lead us up to ... now." **[Well, he kinda forgot the part where he just told his background story to everyone. Evidently, that isn't important.]**

The pups, who were completely silent, now began to express their thanks to The Criminal for the serious, yet ironically funny, tale. **[Completely different reaction to this background story than to The Expert's.] **They began to disperse, at which time The Expert nudged his lookalike and said, "If you want, I have some stuff in the pup house you could steal to go back to prison."

The Criminal shook his head. "Actually, I think I'll just run back. It'll be easier and you won't have to waste time taking me there."

The Expert half-shrugged and complied. He and his villainous pseudo-twin parted ways for the day, to have more fun at their next meeting. **[Nice. If I were me, I'd stay tuned for the next one.]**

**And there is the end! Hope you enjoyed! The Criminal is probably one of the friendliest antagonists that you may come across. I mean, he visits The Expert and the rest of the pups and has an amiable chat with them! I know of at least one villain who won't even think about talking to the good guy(s) on friendly terms. But, I like to be original. No problem?**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
